fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Stearthańska zapadnia
Brawo! Na początku myślałem że to jakiś most :D A jeszcze mam pytanie, ona na serio się zapada (w secie) za konstrukcje daje 9/10 dość prosta budowa ale fajnie wygląda. Malum121 . Odpowiedź masz już na stronie.Panrahk17 09:45, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice! 9/10 Lord Vox 10:06, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Fajne, prosta budowa, szkoda, że są pancerze Rahkshi w różnych kolorach, ale mało kto dałby radę zrobić w jednym (ja bym dał :D) kolorze. Kani--Nui 11:26, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Podoba mi się. Estetycznie zrobione, działa... No czasem tak jest, że wystawiam ocenę 9/10 ależ mój podpis jest użyteczny ^^ Extra! To jest chadowe! Widzę że cała trójca (Malum, Ty i Vezok) ma talent do robienia M.O.C-ków. Aż chce się poprosić o instrukcję. Ale tego nie zrobię. Bo O instrukcję poproszę, jak będę miał jeszcze dwa garby Rahkshi. Ave ja :) Nie ekscytuj się, że masz użyteczny podpis. :) Złożyłem to sobie, bardzo łatwe w obsłudze :D, Bio-Fan, tu nie ma co prosić o instrukcje, budowa łatwa jak budowa cepa. Naprawde fajne w realu.Kani--Nui 12:48, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) PS. Zrobiłem to tylko ze srebrnych garbów Rahkshi :D. Kani, a dałeś kolce na spodzie :)? Panrahk tam je dał, wkjrótce nagonię go do zrobienia galeri ;) No rze zywiście, na żywo jest super, ale jak brat spiszzcał manekina 20 razy i za każdymm razem kazał patrzeć... To obok zatrzaskujących się sideł moja ulubiona pułapka Vezok999 13:29, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Fajna. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:03, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Kolce? Zróbcie galerię.Kani--Nui 15:53, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Przypomniała mi się Wietnamska pułapka - pundżi - straaaasznie jej nie lubię - to takie kolce, które lecą na postać, gdy ta wejdzie na sznurek. A co do tej pułapki - mogło być troszkę lepiej -9/10 - Miała taka powstać lecz nie powstała(być może tylko na razie).Zdjęcia kolców (i cała galeria) już wkrótce Panrahk17 18:23, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Zdażyło się że jak raz spuściłem matoranina-kaskadera to mu przez kolec głowa odpadła :D Panrahk17 21:35, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) O, fajne :D Odpadła głowa? No, niewąska ta pułapka... Podoba mi się. Fajnie też by wyglądała w roli mostu, ale tak jest chyba lepiej. Ta pułapka bardzo mi przypadła do gustu. Niby prosta, ale jaka pomysłowa ^^ No czasem tak jest :Mostu, który zapada się, kiedy po nim idziesz :) Vezok999 13:02, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Ty jakoś czyatasz w moich myślach je se myśle tak "dobra by była gdyby kolce miała" potem patrze a tu kolce wpakował :D Malum121 Ale ona służy jako most? Czy jako kawał metalu nad wykopanej dziurze na leśnej ścieżce? The Champ Is Here!!! 13:52, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Świetny pomysł z pułapką! Nie wiem czy było coś podobnego to tego na FB. Brawo za pomysł! 9 El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Podobało mi się bardziej, kiedy nie wiedziałem o kolcach. 9+/10. Toa Lesskovikk 11:41, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) No, Gresh, nawet taka zapadnia kojarzy ci się z Call of Duty. Mi się za to kojaży z Prince of Persia, Mumią, Indianą Jonesem, ale nie z pułapką wietnamskich partyzantów.A co do oceny to mogło byś lepiej 3/5 Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 15:51, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) Częściej wykopuje się dziury i wstawia kolce? A na to nakładke? Sory, ale ja po czymś takim bym nie poszedł... Tylko obok. A może jest przykryte liśćmi? A obok normalna ścieżka, na któej dokładnie widać podłoze... A nawet jeśli jakimś cudem się w to wdepnie i wpadnie, a nawet na te kolce, to niby jak to potem zamknąć? Co? Brać kija i szturchać? Całość niezła, ale mam wątpliwości co do działąnia... 7/10. The Champ Is Here!!! 07:12, sty 31, 2011 (UTC) Masz trzech świadków na działanie- ja, Panrahk i Kani. A że działają i u mnie i u Kaniego, to wątpliwości mieć nie powinieneś. A taką pułapkę równie dobrze można zastawić na ścieżce, których i tak podejżewam na Stearth (wyspa w centrum zainteresowań ostatnio) nie ma zbyt wielu Vezok999 13:16, sty 31, 2011 (UTC) Nie chodzi mi o działanie w realu, tylko w fabule... To samo z sidłami... The Champ Is Here!!! 15:06, sty 31, 2011 (UTC) Przy pułapkach znaczącą rolę odgrywa efekt psychologiczny- jak pojedyńcza osoba idzie, to raczej ie wpadie, chyba, że da się w strategicznym miejscu. ALe jak przemarsz jakiegoś oddziału będzie, tak jak to może być na Stearth to strach przed zapaścią się pod ziemię może doprowadzić do klęski Skakdi Vezok999 15:23, sty 31, 2011 (UTC)